In Another World
by Mira Hinder
Summary: This is a little thing I came up with my friend. Amu moved and Suzuki Najika and Saki moved to the Seiyo area! They soon gain Shugo Charas and the adventure begins. Amu will came back to visit at some points don't worry ;D! Oh and please review! .
1. Waking Up

_Mira here!_

_I do not own Shugo Chara!_

_Now that I got that out of the way..._

_Enjoy this story that my freind and I came up with when we had an imagination attack while eating ramen (w00t! ramen!)._

* * *

**In Another World**

**A Shugo Chara Fanime**

**Chapter 1**

**MIRANDA'S POV**

When I woke up, it was still dark inside my room. That was probably because of my curtains. It must have been daylight, because I woke up, but I was still half asleep anyway. I rolled to one side, then to the other. I ended up with my pillow mashed into the back of my head and my stomach pressed against my sheets.

I had a weird dream last night.

That was probably due to the fact that my friend, Kaitlyn, had slept over and we ate massive amounts of ice cream and popcorn (not at the same time) before going to bed. We also stayed up late (or early…um…it was in the a.m. hours) and discussed Shugo Chara.

That could have been why I had a dream that Ikuto tapped my window and everything (the wall, the room, the house, everything outside) turned into a living anime (not that animes aren't living… it's just that I was living in one…make sense?). Kaitlyn was there, and she turned into a girl with blue hair, cropped to her chin and purple eyes named Suzuki Najika. I wasn't able to see myself (stupid dream self point of view rule) but I was her twin named Suzuki Saki. And we freaked out that Ikuto was there and everything changed, so we hid in my room and that was it.

Not very exciting but memorable.

I moved the pillow off my head and pushed half my head off my bed sleepily, "You awake?"

"Yeah," I hear her yawn hugely, "Miranda?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I had a strange dream last night."

"Shugo Chara related?" I lifted my head to peer into the dark for her sleeping figure on the floor. Of course it was too dark to see anything in this room.

"Yeah…How'd you know?"

"Guess," my head thumped back onto my pillow.

"Ikuto came and knocked on you window, everything turned all anime-ish, then I woke up…"

"Me, too."

There was a moment of silence.

"Weird…" Kaitlyn finally said.

"Yup…"

"Turn on the light so I can find my glasses," I heard her shuffle around on the floor.

"Kay," I sat up and clicked the light on, turned to Kaitlyn, and we both screamed.

"You look like--!" we both shouted at once. She looked exactly like her dream-anime-self! We both jumped up and raced to my mirror.

The entire room was anime!

I thought my brain was gonna explode!

I stared at the reflection in my mirror. I had silver hair that was braided. I combed it out with my fingers and flipped it back over my shoulder. The locks flowed to my waist. I had the same violet eyes as Kaitlyn.

We both screamed again.

"Todo…I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," Kaitlyn spoke in plain English. Not Japanese. Confused!

"I don't think we're on the same continent, Dorothy."

A sharp knock came from the door.

"Saki-chan? Najika-chan? Are you okay?" a female voice said from the other side of the door, "Why is Najika-chan in your room Saki-chan?" in fluent Japanese. And I understood every word.

Help!

"We're fine!" I answered in Japanese, squeakily, "Don't come in! We're…um…getting dressed," the most basic and effective lie in this scenario.

"It doesn't matter. I'm you mother. Or are you both still angry with me for moving you here?"

"No, we're fine," Kaitlyn…I mean…Najika squeaked form my side.

"Well, get ready for school. You'll have to walk to Seiyo soon. Your father knows the Soumas so their son, Kukai-kun will show you there. He just moved up to the middle school before the spring break. Since it's after summer I know you don't want to go to school because you'll be in the middle of the year, but you'll have to," Mama-chan's footsteps disappeared down the stairs.

"After summer, that means Sanjo-san's gone, Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-san are here and Souma-san is in Middle School. I wonder if Hinamori-san's here." I tacked off the facts on my fingers, speaking in Japanese to Najika.

"This is gonna be interesting," she replied.

"Different definitely."


	2. Cute and Cool

_Mira again!_

_I have gotten to some of the exciting parts in here so..._

_Enjoy!!!!_

_I do not in any way, shape, or form own Shugo Chara! (I wish I did!!!!)._

* * *

**In Another World**

**A Shugo Chara Fanime**

**Chapter 2**

**NAJIKA'S (Kaitlyn) POV**

"Oy!" A familiar voice called from outside the door, while the boy knocked impatiently, "It's Kukai, and if you don't hurry I'm leaving without you!"

'How do you say someone's name if you just met? Oh yeah!'

"I'm coming, Souma-san!" I ran out the door energetically and ran right into him. He steadied me as Miranda…I mean…Saki came out of her room across the hall. She had donned the Seiyo Academy uniform in record time. She looked adorable in the black vest, red plaid skirt, black stockings, and red flats. I, for one, chose to wear the black jacket, white socks, and black Mary Jane-like shoes.

"Good Morning, Souma-san," she mumbled shyly.

'Shy?,' I thought, "Since when are you shy?" I spoke in fluent English (I thank whatever brought us here that I was able to keep at least that).

"Since, I became Saki?" it came out like a question.

"What language are you two speaking?" Kukai led us down the stairs and out the door.

"English," I answered, knowing Saki was keeping her mouth shut because of her new shyness.

"Hm…"

* * *

We both walked into the classroom and I saw my sister (yay! she's my onee-chan!) scan the seats. I knew who she was looking for and she looked disappointed when she didn't see him. We walked up to Nikaidou-sensei's desk (yes…Nikaidou-sensei!).

"Ah, hello," he said warmly, ruffling his light brown hair, "You must be the Suzuki sisters."

"Yep!" I giggled.

"Class," he turned to address the students, "These are two new students, their names are Suzuki Najika--"

"Hi! Everyone feel free to call me Najika-chan!" I waved energetically to the class.

There were mumbles from the student, obviously sizing me up.

"--and Suzuki Saki."

"Hello," she murmured softly, her cheeks turning a little pink.

More mumbles from the class, and Saki's cheeks turned even pinker.

"You may take your seats now. Nakjika-san you may sit next to Mashiro-san," I bounced of the platform in the front of the room and took my place next to the small, blonde girl (Rima!), "and Saki-san can sit behind Hotori-san," he pointed towards two open seats.

I watched Saki take a step and her foot slid on a book that was on the floor. She fell backwards off her feet…

And was caught by a blonde boy with reddish eyes. Just the person she was looking for.

"Are you okay?" Hotori Tadase asked in his cute voice.

"Y-yeah," Saki scrambled back up to her feet, "Thanks…uh…sorry."

He laughed, "You don't need to say that," he walked to his desk and she followed to hers.

I had the biggest urge to yell "Prince!" for the rest of the class.

The two of us spent lunch outside, in the Autumn air.

* * *

Saki, moaned, "Why am I so shy?" and lay back onto the grass.

"Why am I so hyper?" matching her rhetorical question with another was always fun, "Don't complain."

"Why?"

"Didn't you hear what the boys were mumbling to each other?"

She sat up, "No…"

"They were saying stuff like 'She so shy, it's cute,' and , 'She's like a damsel in distress,'" I envied her a bit.

"Well…I don't want to be like that!" she sat back, "They called you cute too."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes.

"No, really. They said 'She has so much energy, it's cool.'"

"Cool and cute are different."

We both sighed in unison.

"We're home!" my sister called as we raced up the stair to our rooms.

I closed my door and put on the comfiest-looking pajamas that I could find. I sat on my new bed and looked at the unfamiliar room around me. The walls were white with green, blue, and purple polka dots painted on. The curtains that hung around my sliding glass balcony door were blue. My bed was cover in green pillows, blankets, and frog plushies (I really like frogs…I guess). My carpet was purple.

It was nice, but at the same time I was different and not like my room back home.

I clasped my hands together in front of me and closed my eyes, 'Please, please help me fit in here, whoever's listening.'

* * *

I woke in the morning to find three lumps under my sheets.

* * *

Ahahahahahaha!!!!

Cliffhanger ending!!!! I'm so evil!!!!

^.^ *is pleased with herself*


	3. Shugo Eggs and Cat Senses

_Mira: Hey! It's time for another chapter of In Another World!_

_Kaitlyn: All right! I've always wanted to say this…_

_Mira: What?_

_Kaitlyn: Doki doki desu~!_

_K&M: *laughs*_

_Ikuto: *appears*_

_K&M: *doesn't see Ikuto*_

_Ikuto: *gets close to the back of K&M's heads* Boo!_

_K&M: Kya! Doki doki! *glares at kitty-boy*_

_Yoru: Yo!_

_Ikuto *snickers and smirks* When will I come in? I'm hurt that I haven't made an appearance… *fake saddness*_

_Mira: *blush* Don't worry you'll come in soon…_

_Kaitlyn: *blush* Holy Hot Japanese Boys, Batgirl *refers to Mira*, it's the Smexi Cat Boy!!! *points in Ikuto's face*_

_Ikuto: *stares cross-eyed at Kaitlyn's finger*…?_

_Mira: Omigosh, Robyn *refers to Kaitlyn*, you're right!!! To the catnip!!! *points finger in the air purposefully*_

_Ikuto: *sweat drops* She's actually playing along… *refers to Mira*_

_K&M: *laughter*_

_Yoru: mirandamaddness doesn't own Shugo Chara nya~! …or Batman and Robin nya~. *sweat drops*_

* * *

**In Another World**

**A Shugo Chara Fanime**

**Chapter 3**

**SAKI'S (Miranda) POV**

I woke in the morning to find three lumps under my sheets.

I sleepily moved the sheets, thinking I had left a plushie or something in there (how I would do that…not so sure), and my eyes bugged open. Three eggs sat right there and I suddenly remember the words I prayed last night:

_I clasped my hands together in front of me and closed my eyes, 'Please, please help me fit in here, whoever's listening.'_

I didn't mean to gain Shugo Charas!

One was white with a black spot on it, it reminded me of and onigiri. One was tan and had a pink flower and green vines decorating it. The last had a red flame with a black and orange hazy background.

I picked up the onigiri one and cradled it in my hands.

'I have Shugo Eggs?!' I ran my hand over the black spot on the shell, 'When will you hatch? What kind of Character will you be?' I was thinking at the egg. Sure…it was seriously gonna pop open and answer me? I think not…

_BAM!_ My door slammed against my wall.

"Kya!" I jumped about a foot in the air.

"Look! I have…!" Najika showed me what she had wrapped in a neon green sweatshirt. Three Shugo Eggs!

And here I thought I was gonna be the one who needed help…Then it hit me…I'm not alone in this! What a relief!

One of her eggs had a black background and a white spot. Another had a blue tear drop and sea green waves on the background. The last had a tornado ornamenting the shell and a grey and blue blurry background.

"What are we gonna do?" I switched to English, just in case a certain Cat-boy was already in on the fact that there were new Eggs in here and he was listening.

"Not sure…" Najika paused for a minute, "Let's go to the Guardians!" she spun around and I grabbed the back of her pajama shirt before she could run to school in the frog patterned cami and shorts. She stopped and turned back to face me with a wondering expression on her face. I raised my eyebrows.

"Wait."

"B-but why?" she whined.

"We're not supposed to know about the Guardians and stuff like that."

"Oh yeah."

"Let's just keep them on the DL for now. Knowing the people here, news will spread fast and we'll be the newest Guardian members in no time."

We both smiled at the idea. I mean, think about it…

Suzuki Saki a Guardian!

Cool…

* * *

I got dressed quickly and started looking for something to but the Eggs in so they wouldn't get smashed. I searched on my desk where there was a laptop (omg!) and my pink iPod.

Cue the hallelujah chorus!

My music was one thing I cannot (repeat CANNOT) live without! I turned it on and squealed in joy. All my English songs were still on there!

Cue the hallelujah chorus (again)!

I stuffed it in my bag and decided to wrap my Eggs in a sweater that I found in the back of my closet.

Before I opened my door to leave, I looked back at my new room. The walls were a creamy tan color and I (I knew it was me instinctively) had painted a trees with light pink cherry blossoms on one of the walls. My bed was covered in the same pink color of the flowers and brown color of the bark. My sliding glass balcony doors had pink, brown, and tan gauzy curtains handing by it. There were books everywhere. They were on shelves, stacked on any flat surface, and placed around any non-flat surface.

Yeah, I'm a bookworm…sue me!

The room was pretty cool and all…but it was still kinda unfamiliar…

I stepped out of my room and walked down to the kitchen.

* * *

Kukai walked us to school again today. I couldn't see Daichi, his sporty Shugo Chara, at all. Maybe it was a you-have-to-have-at-least-one-hatched kind of thing. I had no idea. I was actually disappointed, the little green haired Chara was one of my favorites.

I felt a weird tingling on the back of my neck. 'Is someone watching me?' I turned around while still walking. There were kids all over the place. Add that to the fact the I was one of the new girls and it equals most people staring at me (be proud of me past algebra teacher!). But I was sure it was different than a kid stare. I know you're asking, "What's the difference?" but trust me theres a difference.

I glanced over at Kukai and my sister, but they were talking energetically to each other and didn't seem to notice anything. So I kept my eyes forward and shivered at the goose bumps on the back of my neck.

All the way to school, I couldn't shrug off that stupid feeling.

* * *

**IKUTO'S POV**

"It's them nya~" my Guardian Character, Yoru, pointed with his cat paw. He had yellow eyes with cat-like pupils and blue hair and fur on his tail, paws, and ears. He wore a black shirt with a cross hanging in front of it and dark blue shorts.

Yoru was pointing to a trio of kids walking towards Seiyo.

One of the three, the guy in the middle, I knew. He was the former Jack's chair in the Guardians. His Chara floated around him and constantly was stopping in front of the girls' faces, as if to check if they could see him. They didn't react so I figured they didn't.

Jack boy wore the middle school uniform. The girls on either side of him wore the elementary uniform. I don't remember ever seeing either of them.

"Yoru, I already know he has a Shugo Chara," I kept my voice emotionless. Truth was, I was sleeping when he woke me with his shouts, so I was annoyed. I turned to leave.

"B-but! I wasn't talking about him!" he cried out and pulled my cat ear so I turned back.

"Oh, you mean the two girls?" I stared at the blue haired girl first, she was talking energetically to the old Jack. Then I shifted my gaze to the other girl. She had silver long silver hair and looked like she wasn't paying much attention to anything in particular.

Right then, as if I called her with my stare, the girl with long silvery hair turned around and looked around. At first I thought she saw me but then she turned back to the others. She shivered.

"Did she see us nya~?" Yoru hid behind my shoulder.

I said nothing, keeping my eyes on the girl. She jumped a little when the Jack boy turned to her and talked to her suddenly. She laughed a little, said something, and I noticed her cheeks got a little red, as if she wasn't used to looking people in the eye and talking.

"What are we gonna do nya~?" Yoru interrupted my thought process.

"Not sure."

"Okay nya~."

* * *

_Mira: *to Ikuto* Happy?_

_Ikuto: Yes..._

_Kaitlyn: *appears dressed as "Robyn" and glomps Ikuto*_

_M&I: *sweat drops*_

_Yoru: Keep reading nya~!_


	4. Jealousy

_Mira: Hey!_

_Kaitlyn: Welcome! You have reached In Another World by mirandamaddness!_

_Mira: *bows* Thank you…I mean…Arigato (Thank you) *bows respectfully*_

_*voice*: Saki-chan save me!_

_Mira: Huh?_

_Ikuto: *snicker*_

_M&K: *can't see Ikuto*_

_*voice*: Chara Change!_

_M&K: Ehhhh?!_

_Rima, Tadase, and Yaya: Chara Change!_

Nagihiko_: Ganbare minna (Go for it everyone!)!_

_M&K: Ehhhh?!_

_Mira: They've taken over my before-chapter-skit-thing! *annoyed* ._

_Yoru: mirandamaddness doesn't own Shugo Chara nya~! Enjoy this chapter nya~!_

* * *

**In Another World**

**A Shugo Chara Fanime**

**Chapter 4**

**NAJIKA'S POV**

When we walked into class I heard everyone stop talking to look at us then start mumbling. I looked over at Saki. Her cheeks were pink. I was kinda hoping she didn't notice the idiot who decide to talk about us in school…oh well. We both stopped a couple paces into the door

"Yeah," rolled my eyes sarcastically and nudged my sister jokingly with my elbow, "we didn't notice that at all."

Two people laughed from behind us.

We both turned to stare at Tadase and Rima. I blushed. 'Too energetic!' They both smiled in their cute ways. Have I ever mentioned how sibling-like these two are? No? Well, I'll mention it now. They're so alike, like a brother and sister!

"Hi," Rima said in her cute little voice.

"Hello," Tadase bowed his head a little. He was looking at Saki like he'd seen no one cuter than her. Ever. Were there any guys in here looking at me like that? Probably not.

"Yo!" I tried not to be too perky and failed completely.

"Hi," I should tattoo 'I'm shy!' on that Saki's forehead.

We all started walking to the desks in a little grouplet. We weren't even saying anything. When we reached some empty desks we lounged around them. My sister turned to me.

"This morning…" She stared talking in her quiet little voice and she glanced over at the other two, who were watching her intently, and trailed off.

"What?" I prompted her. I just noticed how loud I sounded.

"…I felt like someone was watching you, Souma-san, and me,' she mumbled. Her voice was barley audible.

"Souma Kukai?" Tadase asked before I could respond.

Saki looked over and nodded.

Rima looked up at him questioningly, "The old Jack?"

Time to act like I had no idea of what they were talking about! That's always fun! Not that being dumb is fun…it's just that acting dumb is fun (understand?).

"Jack?" I tilted my head to one side in a 'huh?' kind of way. Acting is my specialty!

"He was one of the Guardians last year," Tadase answered, "The Guardians are the school's student council," he explained in a teacher kind of way.

And speaking of teacher…

"Okay students, take your seats," Nikaidou-sensei walked in the room. Everybody kept talking except the four of us who stared around at everyone else.

"Everybody?" he just stood there looking helpless.

I shook my head. This was just taking too long for me. I stood up on the desk I was standing next to and called out, "Oy!"

Everybody in the class turned to stare at me, quiet.

"Quit gossiping and sit down. Class is in session!" I winked good-naturedly to everyone, laughed, and jumped off the desk.

Everybody was staring at me. I blushed a bit.

Crap!

"Cool!" everybody shouted (not like I couldn't hear them), "She's the new Hinamori!"

Double crap! I didn't mean to do that!

"No! She's cooler! She's hyper, too!"

Triple crap!

Saki was looking at me enviously. She looked away as I met her gaze.

Quadruple crap!

Nikaidou-sensei got the class in order. For the rest of the day Saki and I didn't really talk much.

* * *

At the end of the day, we quietly walked out of the school building. Most of the people had already sped out, so it was kinda…well really…deserted. We got almost all the way to the gate when Saki stopped.

"What?" I looked at her curiously.

She had her head tilted to one side. She shivered, "Can't you feel it?"

"What?"

"That presence…"

I cocked and eyebrow at her, "How many ghost stories have you been reading?"

She blushed but started with a smile. She's such a bookworm, "Well, I did find this one…but that's not the point!" she glared at me and spun around to put her back to me, "There's someone watching us!"

I waited for a couple of minutes while she darted her eyes around the school grounds, "You're not going anywhere are you?"

"Not until I find this person!" she seemed pretty determined.

"Okay…You do that…" I walked out of there. She'd come in a few minutes anyway. Saki didn't enjoy being left alone like that.

* * *

**SAKI'S POV**

Najika left on me…

Whatever. I know there's someone here.

I peered around the whole place. Whatever this thing's presence was...it was irritating me. I kinda hoped no one was stalking me. Or some kind of pervert was following me. Okay…not possible…but still.

'Why am I so shy?' I wondered, suddenly. Images from this morning flowed in front of my eyes like a slideshow, 'How did Kaitlyn end up with all the coolness and I got stuck in the I-can't-talk-to-anybody body!' More flashes of this morning came to me. Najika talking so easily with Tadase and Rima. Najika getting the class to shut up. Najika getting praise for being the 'new Amu'. It made my sick with jealousy. 'Why can't I be energetic?'

"You can!" said a squeaky voice out of nowhere.

I spun around in surprise and slammed into something tall and fell backwards. I landed on my butt in the grass.

"You smell like birth," said a husky voice I knew from somewhere.

I peered up into the indigo eyes of a teenage boy. His messy hair matched his eyes. He wore all black like the alley cat he was. His smirk I've seen (and swooned over with Kaitlyn in front of my computer) a million times! Tsukuomi Ikuto!

I stared at him incredulously. Truthfully, I was torn between fangirl-mobbing him and yelling at him for scaring me (the stupid cat!). Then I realized I'm not supposed to know who he was, and I just ran into him! I must look like a total idiot. I don't even remember what he said to me!

"Uh…" I stood up and bowed my head a bit, "Sorry," I mumbled and tried to move around him.

He caught me around my waist and leaned his head down to sniff my hair.

"Wha-what?" I felt my cheeks get hot for about the millionth time today. Amu wasn't kidding in the anime…he was so dazzling up-close! I couldn't think of a thing to say to him.

"You smell like birth," he chuckled. I suconsously realized he must be reaching into my bookbag and taking my poor little Shugo Eggs but his eyes locked me into place. Those deep, captivating, indigo eyes…

'My Eggs!' my common sense finally caught up with me.

* * *

**NAJIKA'S POV**

'Where is she?' I was getting worried. I kicked a couple of pepples around between my feet, 'She usually just follows after a few minutes.'

I sat on the ground where I was standing and thought about this morning. Saki got the stare from Tadase. Saki didn't act like a fool in front of everybody. Saki was adorable to everybody. It made me all agitated, so I got up and started walking back to where Saki was.

'Why am I so jealous?'

I felt angry heat rise to my face, 'Why can't I be shy and cute like she is?'

"You can be!" a voice interrupted my thought process. I stopped where I was…

I spun around on the spot, 'Wh-what was that? Where did it come from?'

Another interrupted my thoughts as I realized that I got to the school gate.

"Stealing newborn eggs is really low, you thieving cat!"

Tadase?

Thieving cat?

Ikuto?

* * *

**SAKI'S POV**

I just stood there, transfixed by his beautiful blue eyes.

Ikuto smirked at me, "Got it," and held up my onigiri egg in front of my face. He waved it like he was teasing a child with candy, "That wasn't that hard," Ikuto chuckled and let go of my waist. He turned and started walking away.

"M-my…" My voice sounded low, even to me. Why couldn't I just stand up for myself? I needed to get angrier with people more! Then they'd stop pushing me around.

"Saki-chan!" the egg yelled.

"Give m-my…" get mad! Get mad! Get mad and get even!

"Chara Change!"

My vision hazed over with red and there was a roaring in my ears. 'How dare he even try to take my Chara away from me!'

"Give. Her. Back!" I flung myself at him and he dodged.

"Whoa!" he looked at me incredulously, "a fiery one!"

I looked down at my hands. Sparks were flying off my fingertips. I clenched my teeth in frustration and glared up at him. I didn't exactly care about that now. All I wanted was my would-be self back.

A girl Shugo Chara with orange hair in a ponytail appeared at my shoulder. Her red eyes had little red Egyptian-pharaoh-like lines painted under them, "Tear him to bits!" she growled. She had on yellow short shorts, a red cami, and an orange jacket. Her little feet were bare and her little hands were clenched into fists.

But, before I could even try to get my onigiri egg back someone touched my shoulder. I looked up into a pair of reddish eyes.

"H-Hotori-san?" when did Tadase get here?

"Stealing newborn eggs is really low, you thieving cat!" he pointed his scepter at Ikuto. His little crown was on top of his head. I looked behind him. The Guardians had his back. Rima had a red teardrop on one cheek and a red star on the other. Yuki Yaya had a pink bib on and she was holding a rattle menacingly (…I'm not sure how you hold a rattle menacingly, but she was doing it). I would know here orange pigtails anywhere. Fujisaki Nagihiko stayed behind them all; I forgot his Charas didn't hatch yet, but he had their Eggs. His Guardian Character Temari went back into her Egg because he was going through a dancing slump. The other (name unknown) hadn't hatched yet.

"Aren't you Guardians kind of useless because you can't Character Transform anymore?" Ikuto asked, gloatingly.

"What?!" I hadn't even noticed Najika coming back into the school grounds. She was standing next to me with a wide-eyed expression on her face.

* * *

_Mira: Hey! How can I be so cruel!?_

_Kaitlyn: Wh-what happens next!?_

_Mira: I'm itching to write it just as much as you're itching to know…_

_Kaitlyn: You're so mean!_

_Mira: Stay tuned and review!_

_Kaitlyn: Horrible…_

_Mira: ^.^_


	5. The Humpty Lock

_Mira: Thanks to fantasyaddict101 for reviewing my fan fiction.  
_

_Fantasyaddict101: You're welcome!_

_Mira: *turns to audience* You see, I actually know her from school!_

_Fantasyaddict101: That's right!_

_Mira: *turns to fantasyaddict101* You didn't even understand what was going on…did you?_

_Fantasyaddict101: *big grin* Not in the slightest!_

_Mira: *sigh* Didn't think so…*forces fantastyaddict101 to watch Shugo Chara!*_

_Kaitlyn: Mira doesn't own Shugo Chara!_

_Saki's New Chara: Oh, just read the chapter already!_

_M, K, &F: *stare*_

* * *

**In Another World**

**A Shugo Chara Fanime**

**Chapter 5**

**SAKI'S POV**

"What?!" I repeated my sister.

Ikuto ignored us and kept his smirk directed at Tadase, "No one controls the Humpty Lock, so you can't transform. If only Amu was here," his smirk grew more pronounced.

"Just because she moved and we're down one doesn't mean we're weak," Rima glared at Ikuto.

"Who cares!" my new Chara shouted, "He has Yang-chan! And as long as my name is…" she paused then turned to me, "What's your last name?"

"Suzuki…"

"Suzuki Chiyo! I refuse to let my sisters be harmed!" everybody was just staring at her! She was being embarrassing, "Get that cat-boy!"

Cat-boy? That means I can see…The cat ears that ornamented his head and the tail swishing around his legs were the exact same shade of midnight blue as his hair.

"Neko-san?" I cocked my head to the side like I had no idea that he had cat ears.

* * *

**NAJIKA'S POV**

I stared at Saki's face. Her eyes had turned bright red and under them were little red marks that reminded me vaguely of Egyptian pharaoh makeup.

My sister blinked uncomprehendingly at the spot where I assumed her Chara was. Then she turned to Ikuto.

"Neko-san?" she cocked her head to one side, as if she didn't know that he was a cat.

It made me so proud that she was able to act as well as me.

Then she glared at him and sparks flew from her eyes. Not kidding! They really did! They flew from her hands, too and burned little holes in the grass.

"You. Die. Kitty Boy," Saki looked so evil it was kinda funny.

All attention was focused on her, so nobody saw the shining object flying towards the group until it landed in Saki's hands. Sparkling light covered her body.

"Character Transformation!" she shouted.

So much for no transforming…

* * *

**SAKI'S POV**

"Character Transformation!"

The words sounded like they came out of another person's mouth, but it was me. The glittery light covered me. I closed my eyes so it wouldn't blind me anymore. And as fast as that happened it went away.

"Fire Dream!" that was a pretty cool name…

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"Cool!"

I opened my eyes and peered around. Tadase and the other Guardians were looking at me with unhinged mouths. My sister stared at me, wide-eyed and snapped a picture. Ikuto peered at me like he didn't know what to say.

"Like I said…You. Die," I snapped my fingers and a flame lit on my fingertip. I stared at it then cupped my hand. A glowing fireball alighted in my palm. There was no burning; just a warm sensation in my palm. I stared at Ikuto and smirked, "I hope I don't singe too many whiskers, Kitty Boy." and then ran at him.

I swung my arm. My hand made it around to his chest, and he jumped back. He was as agile as a cat! Well…duh…but still! I kept slashing at him and he kept dodging. The Guardians and my sister were just watching…They could at least _try_ to help, right?

"Inferno Sword!" the blade elongated in my hand, smooth and red. Little orange stones were encrusted on the golden hilt. Before I could even swing, he swatted it away with the massive cat paw that seemed to grow off his hand.

"Crap!" I lunged at him. The attack had left his attention on my sword and he wasn't expecting me. I snatched my Egg before we hit the ground and rolled off him to stand up. With another flash of bright lights, I changed back. Fatigue passed over my body and I sunk down to my knees.

"Suzuki-san!" Tadase ran and helped me up, "Are you alright?"

"Um…I'm not so sure," my shy voice came back to me.

"The Humpty Lock works for you," Nagihiko stated plainly.

"I guess…"

"Ohmygosh!" Najika yelled (in English) gripping the tops of my arms and shaking me, "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Oh! My! Gosh!"

"What?!" I pulled her hands off my arms.

"That. Was. So. Cooooooool!" she jumped up and down, "You looked so pissed and you were all WHOOSH!" she raised her hands into the air and the Guardians jumped, "And there was fire!"

"…I was there. I saw it…"

"I know but did you see what you _looked_ like?!" she switched back to Japanese as she clutched her green camera in her hands.

"How?" I walked over to her and looked at the screen.

"Totally hot!" she looked up at the Guardians, mainly Tadase and Nagihiko, "Wasn't she?"

"Um…" Tadase and Nagihiko didn't seem to know what to say.

"Anyway," she totaaly disregarded them for the time being, "Look!'

On the screen was a picture of a girl with silver hair in a ponytail. Underneath her red eyes were Chiyo's makeup lines. She wore yellow short shorts that exposed a lot of her legs, a red tank top, and an orange denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her feet were covered with orange high-tops and yellow fishnet stockings.

I blushed, "I was wearing _that_?!" I mumbled to my sister, "It's so…"

"Mad sexy?" Najika guessed with a grin on her face.

"Embarrassing!"

"Oh, come on!"

I turned to the Guardians and slid the lock off my neck and placed it in Tadase's hands, "The Humpty Lock, right?"

"Yeah. This is it," he said.

"So, here it is. What happened to it? Why did he say it didn't work?" I gestured at where Ikuto is…_was_.

"Where did he go?" Najika spun around in a circle, searching for Ikuto.

"He left," Rima told her softly.

"The Humpty Lock doesn't work for anybody but Amu-chi!" Yaya nodded her head in a very I-can-totally-school-this-girl-about-this way.

"Well," Tadase held it out for me, "At least it _used to_ only work for her."

"N-no that's--"

"When Hinamori-san left," my heart jumped when he called her "Hinamori-san." 'So they never got too far with their relationship?' then I mentally shook, myself from the weird thought, "it disappeared and we couldn't find it."

"I can't ta--"

"It obviously thinks you're powerful," he insisted.

I was all out of excuses and the lock floated out of his hand and hovered in front of my face like an obedient puppy. I reached out for it and it landed on my palm, "I guess."

Chiyo punched my arm about twenty times rapid-fire. I jumped. It didn't hurt, it was just surprising, "Yeah! We so beat him! And the Chara Nari!? Pure awesomeness!" she said "Pure awesomeness" in English. Like owner like Chara? I'm not sure…

"Whoa! You know what I just thought of?" Najika bounced from my side. She continued without waiting for an answer, "That means you're gonna make her a Guardian!" she jumped at the Guardians and locked onto each of their eyes in turn, "Right? Because if you do," she reached her arm into her bag and pulled out her Shugo Eggs, "I have these, too!"

They all stared at the three little Eggs, shocked.

"And! And! And!" she dug into my bag and pulled out the last Egg and shoved it into my hand next to the Yang Egg and thrust my hands foreword out into Nagihiko's face, "See? See? She has another!"

"I think he gets the point," Rima released my arms from my sister's grip.

"So? So? _So_? Are we in?" she put her Eggs back in her bag and jumped up and down several times.

"Would you like to be in the Guardians?" Tadase smiled at her.

"Hmmm…" Najika suddenly threw her arm around my shoulder and spun both our bodies around, "I'll discuss it with my sister and get back to you tomorrow," and without another word, began to lead me out of the school grounds.

* * *

_Mira: I've seen Ikuto's ears! *jumps on Ikuto's back and pets head* Yay!_

_Ikuto: *purrs*_

_Mira: *stops petting but continues to cling to his back* Are you purring? O.O_

_Ikuto: No! *blush*_

_Mira: *guesses* Are you blushing?!_

_Ikuto: No! *blushes deeper*_

_Kaitlyn: Lies! *points at Ikuto*_

_Mira: Kawaii (cute!)! *jumps off back* Keep reading people!_

_Kaitlyn: Please respond!_

_M&K: *waves to fading audience*_

_Ikuto: *escapes*_


	6. Guitar Hero, DDR, and Trampolines?

_Mira: Hey! *checks reviews* Holy shitcrackers! I have a review from people I don't know from school! *happiness* Thanks to you Suzuka Harukaze and Mitsuki Umisako! And thank you Kaitlyn for you horde of reviews! I'm working on it guys! *in total bliss*_

_Tadase: *stare*_

_Mira: *blush* What are you looking at? Do I have something in my teeth!? *gets out compact and makes funny teeth faces in it*_

_Tadase: *sweat drop* No…_

_Mira: Ahhhh…relief! *puts away compact*_

_Tadase: You're so different from Saki…_

_Mira: Yep!_

_Tadase: But aren't you supposed to be her?_

_Mira: "Isn't she supposed to be me?" is the proper way to say it…_

_Tadase: *sweat drops*_

_Mira: But she's created from an inner me! I have many "Me's!_

_Tadase: Oh…_

_Ikuto: *appears* Do you have something planned for you and Kiddy King, Mira?_

_M&T: *blush*_

_Mira: No…Hold on a Maddness Minute!_

_Ikuto: *hugs her waist* To what?_

_Tadase: *mumbles* "Maddness Minute"?_

_Mira: Not me! *shoves off* You called me Mira! That's so not you! *laughter*_

_Ikuto: Read the chapter while she settles down._

_Mira: *dials cell* Holy shitcrackers Kaitlyn guess what!!!! *pause* Ikuto called me Mira and then introduced the chapter!!!! *pause*_

_Kaitlyn's voice: WHO IS HE AND WHAT HAS HE DONE WITH IKUTO!?!?_

_Mira: *holds phone at arm length* I'll get the doctor!_

_Ikuto: Just let the people read the freaking story for God's sake!_

_Mira: …*laughs into phone*…He's pissed now!_

* * *

**In Another World**

**A Shugo Chara Fanime**

**Chapter 6**

**NAJIKA'S POV**

"Wake up! Wake up!" I jumped up and down on Saki's bed while she was sleeping so peacefully. But no one should be asleep on nine o'clock! Even on a Saturday…

"Why?" She moaned with her eyes still closed, "It's the weekend," she groaned when I wouldn't stop jumping and turned over. The blankets pulled under my jumping feet and I fell backwards off her bed.

"Whoa!" I landed on my butt. I sprung back up and kneed next to her bed, "Oy! Kukai-kun called and he's coming over to play DDR and Guitar Hero!" I thought for sure that would get her up.

"You would much rather be alone with Souma-kun, though. Wouldn't you?"

"Shut up! Come on!" I stood and began shaking her shoulder.

"Stop!" she tried to push me off her.

"No!" I shook her harder.

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Stop!"

"No!"

"Fine!" she sat up without opening her eyes, "I'll be down in a minute. Just let me get dressed."

"Yay!" and with that I skipped downstairs.

**SAKI'S POV**

I came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in one hand and a cup of water in the other. Chiyo buzzed around my head. She was obviously a morning person like Najika. I made my way to the balcony. I leaned against the rail and scrubbed my teeth.

'Why can't she let me sleep? She and Kukai can keep up with each other and I would rather be asleep anyway…Damn early-bird people…'

I leaned over the railing and spat my foamy spit into the bushes. I rinsed my mouth and spat in the same spot and was about to swallow another gulp of water when…

"That's not very ladylike."

…I choked and sprayed it out of my mouth in surprise. I spun around and there was Ikuto, standing in front of the open balcony door.

Wakeup call!

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I stuttered.

"Why are you even awake? It's nine in the morning?" he smirked and took a couple steps closer to me, "You wouldn't want to miss beauty rest time."

"B-but you're awake…" 'And on my freaking balcony!'

"Deja vu nya~" Yoru, Ikuto's Shugo Chara, appeared next to me. He had yellow eyes with cat-like slit pupils, blue hair, and fur on his tail, paws, and ears. He wore a black shirt with a silver cross hanging in front of it and dark blue shorts.

I jumped at his sudden presence but Chiyo spoke before I could ask him what he meant, "Didn't we kick your furry little behind to oblivion yesterday?"

"Nine lives nya~"

"We'll cream every single one of them if you try to take my sisters again! Bleh!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh yeah nya~! Well…Well your going down nya~!"

'My Eggs? Crap!' I grabbed Chiyo and sped around Ikuto into my room. Before I could shut the door, his foot shot out and blocked the track. He opened it again.

"Chill," he walked in and touched my face with his hand, "It's not you Charas I'm here to steal."

"Wh-what?" I blushed.

Chiyo shot out of my hand and bit the hand Ikuto was touching me with. He yanked his hand back and shook her off, "Crap. She bites."

I brought my hand to my mouth and giggled softly.

"What are you laughing at nya~?"

"She bit him…" I pressed my hand to my mouth so I wouldn't cause my sister to come up here and discover Ikuto in my room. 'Ikuto is in my room?' "You have to leave!" I pulled him towards the door by the sleeve of his leather jacket.

"I have to go?" I couldn't see his face but I thought I heard disappointment in it. I turned back and he trapped my body against my dresser with his arms. One on either side of my body, "I thought I'd be able to stay."

His blue gaze locked me in place. 'He's so close,' it made me blush red. I hadn't noticed how tall he was before. I only came up to his shoulder. It made me feel like a small child, but at the same time I wanted to snuggle up against his chest to see if he smelled like chocolate, like Kaitlyn and I had imagined back in our world.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw him sneak something into his pocket. I grabbed his arm, but I kept my eyes on his face. He was looking at me incredulously. It was totally silent as I lifted his hand up to my free one and took the Humpty Lock back from him.

"Why does it work for you?" he leaned down and pressed his forehead to mine. His voice was soft, like a loud voice could shatter the strange atmosphere. He was right.

A loud knock came from the door and we both jumped, "Oy! Slowpoke, get out here!" Kukai laughed through my door with my sister.

I watched Ikuto jump off my balcony. I slipped the Lock's chain around my head, "Coming!"

**NAJIKA'S POV**

Something was up with Saki. While I battled with Kukai at Guitar Hero, she was half out of it. She kept staring out the windows and playing at the chain on the Humpty Lock. I even tried to get her to have a DDR competition with me and him, but she just stayed spacing out the window.

I probably wouldn't have known we had visitors if she wasn't spacing out like that, though.

"Who's that?" she kneeled on the couch and peered out the window.

Knock, knock.

I sped out into the hall with her right behind me. She grabbed onto the railing of the stairs and hung back when I opened the door to reveal Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya. Tadase smiled in his cute way and waved to Saki.

"Hello," Nagihiko stepped in and took off his shoes. Kukai gestured in a "come in here" sort of way and he followed Kukai into the living room.

"Kukai was right!" Yaya exclaimed. She came in after him.

When did I invite them in? Do you remember? I don't.

Tadase slid his shoes off and took my sister's hand. She went absolutely red in the face and he led her into the living room. I wish I could be as cute as she was around Tadase…but near Kukai.

_Crack._

I turned to Rima, who was sliding off her little ballet flats, "Come in?"

"They insisted on coming here," she murmured in her small voice.

"The Guardians never give up…do they?"

I walked in the now-crowded den to find Saki staring up at the empty air, "Really?" she said. She must have been talking to the Charas. She looked up at me with her wide purple eyes, "I think Souma-san is helping them stalk us."

I sweat dropped.

Kukai ignored the comment, "I told you to call me Kukai-kun. It's not that hard," her poked her cheek, "Say it with me: Ku-kai-kun!"

She glared up at him, yawned, and went back to sating out the window. She looked like an innocent little girl from a book. She had on a peasant blouse, tan Capri pants, and a leather headband in her hair. Her hair swept down her back.

'Why can't I be that cute?'

_Crack._

I blinked and the Shugo Charas came into view. Next to my sister was a girl Shugo Chara with orange hair in a ponytail. Her red eyes had little red Egyptian pharaoh makeup lines painted under them. She had on yellow short shorts, a red cami, and an orange jacket. Her little feet were bare.

I squeaked and ran upstairs.

"Najika-chan!" Kukai called after me.

I sped into my room and on the center of my floor was the blue wither droplet Shugo Egg. It was cracked open and empty. I picked it up as the Guardian's flocked into my room.

"Where is she?" I mumbled. Small laughs came from the balcony. We all ran out there. It was pretty comical because we all got stuffed in the doorjamb. I managed to squeeze out first, toppling everyone over in the process. I saw a little blue blur fly around the corner of the house. The giggling followed it.

"Downstairs!" I turned and walked _over_ everyone. They were still piled on the floor in a helpless jumble. God, can't they go quicker? This was my would-be self that we were talking about!

I sped downstairs and sped out the backdoor to find a huge backyard covered in a carpet of Autumn leaves. A figure was sitting on the trampoline (weeee! I have a trampoline!). The little giggling sound continued from the trampoline. I raced over and jumped on. Saki came up behind me.

"You! You're _back_?!" Saki pointed to the figure, glanced at me, and then corrected herself, "I mean... um…It's you!"

"Back?" I turned toward Ikuto, he was sitting cross-legged in the exact center of the black fabric.

A small yell pierced my thoughts and the blue blur clung to my hair. I fell backwards and sat on my butt. I took the blur out of my hair and looked at the tiny girl. She had dark blue hair in two pigtails with a little loose hair framing her face. She had light blue eyes with little blue teardrops under the corners of them. Her trembling little body was covered in a light blue dress. The dress had long sleeves, a dark blue teardrop over her heart, and a cool silver chain belt. Her little feet were covered in black shoes.

"Save me from the kitty monster, Najika-chan!" she cried and hid behind my head.

"Who's she?" Chiyo, my sister's Chara, asked.

"I-I'm Mai."

"Cool! You have a trampoline!" Kukai jumped on behind my sister and she went flying into Ikuto's lap with a squeal.

"Well, hello," he scooped her up and stood.

"Bridal style!" I cheered, did a round off, and front tucked. I turned to Kukai, "Beat that!"

"Tsukuomi Ikuto!" Tadase jumped onto the trampoline, it took away from the threat in his voice because he wobbled a bit. Rima, Yaya, and Nagihiko followed him up and stared jumping around. It made me wonder how may people this thing could hold. Let's just hope it didn't break with us all on it.

Ikuto smirked and started jumping with Saki still in his arms.

"Put me down…" she mumbled. She clung to his shirt and squealed when he front tucked. She was acting like that cute girl again. It was adorable, but I wish…

Mai clung to my sleeve and looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

I guess I could.

* * *

_Mira: This thing was getting long…so I cut it!_

_Tadase: Won't people get mad?_

_Ikuto: *sigh* She lives for that it seems…_

_Mira: Hehe…You're still mad… *stares*_

_Ikuto: What?_

_Mira: SAY IT! *glomps*_

_Ikuto: *falls*_

_Tadase: *sweat drops*_

_Ikuto: *sigh* Please R&R!_

_Mira: Yay! *gets up* You're fun to pick on…_

_Ikuto: *sigh*_


	7. Singing, Signing, and the Old Jack?

_Mira: I'm really getting into this! *jumps up and down*_

_Nagihiko: *appears*_

_Mira: *stare*_

_Nagihiko: …?_

_Mira: *jumps on back*_

_Nagihiko: Whoa! What the--_

_Mira: Ohmigoshyourhairissolong!!!!_

_Nagihiko: *sweat drops*_

_Mira: Do you straighten it? How long did it take to grow out like this? Can you sit on it? *keeps up a continuous spout of hair-related questions*_

_Nagihiko: Ummmm…*is confused*_

_Mira: What conditioner do you use? It's so soft! *pets hair*_

* * *

**In Another World**

**A Shugo Chara Fanime**

**Chapter 7**

**NAJIKA'S POV**

I winked at Mai.

"Chara Change?" she asked.

"Chara Change," I assured her.

As Ikuto set my sister down and disappeared I felt a strange new feeling come over me. Kukai did an aerial and landed close to me. I blushed and used his weight to spring up and fall into his arms. I giggled when he fell.

**SAKI'S POV**

I saw Kukai do an incredible aerial and land in front of my sister. I squinted, there was something on her face…

She used his weight to propel herself upward and she landed in his arms. He lost his balance and fell backwards with her in his arms. She giggled softly and rolled off of him.

"Sorry," she blushed. A rosy color filled her cheeks. There were two teardrops near the corners of her eyes. A Character Change! Before I could say anything, Chiyo yelled to everyone:

"All Shugo Charas in the center! Popcorn!"

They all crowded into the center. I saw Najika's new Chara among them, next to Chiyo. Mai had dark blue hair in two pigtails with a little loose hair framing her face. She had light blue eyes with little blue teardrops under the corners of them. Her trembling little body was covered in a light blue dress. The dress had long sleeves, a dark blue teardrop over her heart, and a cool silver chain belt. Her little feet were covered in black shoes.

Kiseki, Tadase's Shugo Chara, demanded the center. He had lavender hair and blue eyes. A little crown rested on his head and he wore blue and white King's attire. He also had one of those cool red capes.

KusuKusu, Rima's Guardian Character, was bouncing all over the place. She had blond hair, gold eyes, a green star on her right cheek and a green teardrop on her left cheek. Her red clown outfit had white polka dots, just like her hat.

Pepe, Yaya's baby Chara, wore pink footsie pajamas, a bib, and a bunny hat. Her orange curls stuck out the back of the hat. As always she had a twinkle in her blue eyes and a pacifier in her mouth.

All of us joined ands and jumped in a circle around them.

"One!" we cheered.

"Two!" I noticed Najika holding onto Kukai's hand. Her Character Change was still in effect.

"Three!" we jumped high.

"Seat drop!" we all dropped to our butts and the Charas went flying.

* * *

**NAJIKA'S POV**

"~_Pyon, pyon,  
__Fumu, fumu,  
__Yeah, yeah~__,_" I sang and passed a rinsed plate to my sister.

"^_Howa, howa,  
__Kira, kira,  
__Yeah, yeah^__,_" Saki sang back in a low voice to match the volume of mine. She dried the plate and stacked it on the counter.

"~^_Tamago ha nani iru,  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah^~!_" we giggled and finished the verse. She carried the pile of plates to the cabinets and put them away.

"Finished!" I called to the den, where our mom was sitting.

We danced into Saki's room singing random parts of the Shugo Chara theme songs. She plugged in her iPod to her speakers and Katy Perry filled the room.

"~_This was never the way I planned,  
Not my intention,  
I got so brave, drink in hand,  
Lost my discretion__,~_" I sang along.

"^_It's not what,  
I'm used to,  
Just wanna try you on,  
I'm curious for you,  
Caught my attention^__,_" she sang back.

"~^_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
The taste of her cherry Chapstick,  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it,  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight,  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
I liked it^~__,_" we hopped on her bed and danced together.

"~_No, I don't even know your name,  
It doesn't matter,  
Your my experimental game,  
Just human nature~__,_" I giggled as Saki took over.

"^_It's not what, good girls do,  
Not how they should behave,  
My head gets so confused,  
Hard to obey^._"

"~^_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
The taste of her cherry Chapstick,  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it,  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight,  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
I liked it^~__,_"

"^_Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable,  
Hard to resist so touchable,  
Too good to deny it,  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent^__,_" she could hold notes like nobody's business!

"~^_I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
__The taste of her cherry Chapstick,  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it,  
It felt so wrong,  
It felt so right,  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight,  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
I liked it!^~_"

We landed on her bed in a jumble. Saki laughed and cupped Chiyo in her hand. I took Mai in between my hands and put her in front of my face.

"This may be fun," Saki commented.

"Different definitely."

* * *

**SAKI'S POV**

I stared dreamily out the window of the boring Monday morning. Chiyo, Kiseki, Kusukusu, and Mai all sat in a circle on my desk. I think Kiseki was planning another one of his world domination meetings. I honestly wasn't paying any attention.

Instead I was plucking at the chain of the Humpty Lock.

'Ikuto,' I thought, 'he's more of a strange character than I first thought.'

"_Chill," he walked in and touched my face with his hand, "It's not you Charas I'm here to steal."_

Had he meant the Humpty Lock or was he being a stupid pervert like he was with Amu before she moved?

_His blue gaze locked me in place. 'He's so close,' it made me blush red. I hadn't noticed how tall he was before. I only came up to his shoulder. It made me feel like a small child, but at the same time I wanted to snuggle up against his chest to see if he smelled like chocolate, like Kaitlyn and I had imagined back in our world._

He was a teenage boy! Why in the hell would I be thinking like that around him? I've never kissed a guy and I've only dated a few. What experience did I have in boys? None! He was just annoying…

"Saki-san?"

I jumped at the sound of my name. Tadase looked down at me like he had called my name a few times before I came back to Earth. He, Rima, Najika, and I were the only ones left in the room. They were all staring at me. I jumped up and grabbed my things.

"Yes?" I slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Could you and your sister meet us in the Garden after school?"

"Yeah…" I debated weather or not to tell them about Ikuto trying to steal the Humpty Lock.

"What is it?" Tadase stared into my eyes with his reddish ones.

"N-nothing…"

* * *

**NAJIKA'S POV**

At the Garden I tied the royal cape around my neck easily with a red bow. I turned to Saki to see how she looked in her cape, but she seemed to be having trouble.

"Saki," I waited for her to looked up at me then I used my hands to say, ~Help?~ in sign language.

She lifted her hands and signed back, ~A little.~

"Cool!" I said out loud, "You can fully understand me!"

Nagihiko, Tadase, Yaya, and Rima turned to look at us. I lifted my hands and signed, ~You don't know what I'm saying!~ then said, "Na na-na, na-na, na!"

Saki giggled into her hand at the confused expressions of the four, "You're going to have fun with this, right?"

~Yeah!~

"Let's make up signs for everyone's names then!" she pointed strait in Tadase's face and signed, ~King!~ by signing 'K' and moving her hand from left shoulder to right hip.

We laughed at the expression on his face.

"Should I feel insulted…?" he turned to the others.

I pointed at Nagihiko and signed, ~Hair!~ by sliding my fingers from the root to the tip of a lock of my hair.

He gave me a look, "I think I got that one…"

Saki pointed at Yaya and made a cradling motion with her arms, ~Baby!~

I turned to Rima. She had a very blank stare on her face. What would she be? Than I caught sight of Kusukusu and I struck the Bala-Balance pose! It wasn't really sign language…but you have to admit, it works!

Rima stared up at me than her Chara Change popped on, "That's was absolutely a perfect form! All the other idiots at this school can't do it at all!"

She probably would have ranted more, but just then Kukai walked in and Saki gave him a thumbs up. He stared at her questioningly then turned to Tadase, "I found something you may be interested in," and pulled someone from behind his back.

The boy had dark green hair, glasses, and a serious look in his green eyes. I recognized him immediately. He was one of my favorite characters! How could I not recognize him?

Sanjo Kairi!

* * *

_Mira: Sorry it took so long to update…I'm easily sidetracked, gomen._

_Kaitlyn: *jumping up and down* Kai-ri's back! Kai-ri's back!_

_Mira: *ignores* And I kinda realized that this entire story is going to be longer than expected…so put up with me on that…_

_Kaitlyn: Kai-ri's back!_

_Mira: *sigh* I really can't have a serious moment in my skits, can I? *shrugs*_

_M&K: Kai-ri's back! Kai-ri's back!_

_Kairi: *sweat drop* Ummmm…please R&R…_


	8. The Morning's Memories & Love Triangles?

_Mira: Chapter 8!!!! *pumps fist in air*_

_Kaitlyn: Yeah!!!! *pumps fist in air*_

_Mira: As of now you'll see a massive love triangle occur!!!!_

_Kaitlyn: *dies* With? With? With????_

_Mira: *dramatic pause*_

_Kaitlyn: *leans forward expectantly*_

_Mira: *points at audience* You'll have to read to see!!!!_

_Kaitlyn: Ehhhh?!?!_

_Ikuto: This is gonna be fun… *smirk*_

_Tadase: …ummmm…_

_Kukai: Sweet!!!!_

_Kairi: *pushes glasses up nervously*_

_Nagi: …I hope nothing bad happens…_

_Rima: I have a bad feeling…_

_Yaya: What's with this atmosphere?_

_Saki & Najika: YAY!!!! We're part of the skit!!!! *are unaware of the new boy craziness the author has lined up for them*_

_All: R&R please!!!! *boy band point to the audience*_

* * *

**In Another World**

**A Shugo Chara Fanime**

**Chapter 8**

**SAKI'S POV**

My sister stared, shocked at Sanjo Kairi.

I had forgotten that she had somewhat an obsession with his character…

I looked around. Everybody else seemed to be in somewhat the same shock as Najika. Were they frozen? What was I supposed to do to help?

"Let your bright character shine through!" a voice cheered in my head, "Character Change!" I grinned, nudged the frozen Najika with my elbow, shaped my fingers into Os, and lifted them over my eyes.

"Yeah!" she high-fived me and struck the same pose.

"Are they making fun of me?" Kairi asked.

A tiny girl with black hair, a giant bow, and black eyes laughed next to my shoulder. She had several colors of grey and white overlapping in her shirts, skirt, and leggings. A sash shaped like the yang side of yin and yang was slung across her left shoulder. The black makeup lines below her eyes went down, slid along her cheekbones, then went down again, "I'm Akari," she bubbled and flew around my head in a little spiral.

**NAJIKA'S POV**

"So," I tried to sum it all up for my sister and I, "There are now two Jacks and two Jokers now?"

"And a random soccer jock and the cat boy that seems to like to pop out of random places…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm so confused!" we chorused and both rolled off of each side of my bed. Saki let out a muffled, "Ow.." and stood up, but I just laid there on the floor with my hands pillowed behind my head.

Kairi…

Forget Ikuto and Tadase! I always loved his character the most on the boy's side. It was killer getting tomeet him. And what's the best is…he's here to stay!

"_Sanjo-san?" Tadase blinked furiously, as if the green-haired bespectacled boy would vanish if he blinked enough times._

"_He says he's back for good," Kukai shrugged, "But, I'm pretty sure he was looking for Amu."_

"_Shut up!" Kairi's face turned entirely red._

"_She moved…" Rims was so quick to rip the poor boy's heart out._

_Kairi's face fell and I went to the rescue, "But! But! But! We're here!" I pointed to my sister and I. Kairi looked me up and down. 'Crap! Where's the shy character I'm supposed to have?'_

"_From an energetic girl to a sweet, shy girl! Chara Change!"_

"_B-but, I guess we're not anything like her so…" I trailed off. My entire face was red and I looked down at the table._

_Kairi placed his hand on my shoulder, "T-that's not what I meant!" his face was flushed red, too._

That part was kind of embarrassing, but it all worked out except…

**SAKI'S POV**

…that there are two boys that seem to capture my attention. In other words, I'm crushing on two boys.

_Najika and I skipped (well, she skipped and I was dragged along) down the street to our house when…_

"_Muri. Muri."_

_Ah…may I be the first to say, "Crap."_

"_Akari, Chara Nari!" I ordered my newest Chara as Najika said, "Akeno, Chara Nari!" to her new Shugo Chara. Akeno had white hair in a bun, dark eyes and several shades of dark grey and black on. A sash that looked like the yin part of yin and yang hung from her left shoulder. Her eyes had white makeup lines that that started at the corner of her eyes and curved slightly and stopped when they got to her cheekbones._

"_Character Transformation: Yin Dream!" Najika chorused with Akeno._

"_Character Transformation: Yang Dream!" I cheered with Akari._

_I looked down at myself. I was wearing a grey shirt with three-quarter sleeves and a turtle neck. On top of that was a white dress. Black socks that went up to the middle of my calf and had bows on the back covered my legs. Little white shoes ornamented my feet._

_I looked over at Najika. She had on a little black dress (hee…I've always wanted to say that) with long sleeves. Her white boots came up to her knees. Underneath them were black fishnet stockings. Her eyes had white makeup that that started at the corners, curved slightly, and stopped when they got to her cheekbones._

**NAJIKA'S POV**

_My sister had a grey shirt with three-quarter sleeves and a turtle neck. On top of that was a white dress. Black socks that went up to the middle of her calf and had bows on the back covered her legs. Little white shoes ornamented her feet. She had makeup under her eyes just like Akari._

"_Where is it?" I asked swiveling around._

"_Incoming!" Saki pointed to the sky. A whole cloud of X Eggs were flying high-speed for us._

"_Let's go!" Akari shouted from inside Saki._

"_Sparkle Bubbles!" a giant bubble wand appeared in Saki's hand and she waved it around. Several bubbles flew out and trapped the X Eggs inside them._

"_You're turn!"_

"_Okay! Cleansing Darkness Sweep!" I threw my hand up over my head and the Xs broke off the Eggs and the black faded off and flew into my hand._

_We changed back and we stared at my hand._

"_Gross!"_

_A voice interrupted us, "I'm not that gross."_

**SAKI'S POV**

"_I'm not that gross," Ikuto wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I squeaked and wriggled out of his grasp._

"_Perv Boy!" Najika shouted and opened her arms, as if to hug him, "How's life?!"_

_Little did she realize, the black sluge on her hand flew off when she opened her arm and with a splat hit me and Ikuto in little globs._

"_Real smooth…" I started picking the goop out of my hair._

Ikuto…

Tadase…

**NAJIKA'S POV**

Kukai…

Kairi…

* * *

_Mira: And you now see my plans!_

_Kaitlyn: Her evil plans!_

_Utau: Hey! Where am I?_

_Mira: Soon…_

_M&K: *evil grins*_

_Saki: …she's gonna hate me…_

_Najika: Yep…_

_Ikuto: *hugs Saki around the waist*_

_Kukai: *hugs Najika around the waist*_

_S&N: *blush*_

_I&K: R&R please!_

_Tadase: *glares at Ikuto*_

_Kairi: *glares at Kukai*_

_Mira: Evil plans…_


	9. Flirts, Bottles, and New Charas?

_Mira: *singsong voice* Chapter 9!!!!_

_Kaitlyn: *singsong voice* Chapter 9!!!!_

_M&K: Things are gonna start to get interesting!!!!_

_Saki: How?_

_Najika: I waaaaaaaanna know!!!!_

_Mira: Read to find out!_

_Kaitlyn: You didn't think we we're gonna just give away the little surprise!_

_S&N: Don't we have a right to know as main charac--_

_M&K: R&R please!!!!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Another World

A Shugo Chara Fanime

Chapter 9

NAJIKA'S POV

I woke up to a cracking noise.

"Heeeey! Najika wake up!" an unfamiliar squeaky voice made me pen my eyes. A girl with white hair up in a ponytail, grey eyes, and swirled marks under her eyes was floating in my face. She had on a white halter dress, white fishnet stockings and little white shoes, "I'm Fuu! Good morning!"

SAKI'S POV

Something pulled my hair, "Saki! Wake up!" a squeaky voice that wasn't Akari's or Chiyo's jarred me awake.

"W-what?" I looked up at a brunette girl with a flower and vines in her brown locks. A tan shirt was under a strapless green dress that looked like it was put together by leaves. Little green boots covered her feet. Vines curled down her cheeks.

"I'm Chiharu! You have to wake up for school!" she pulled my hair again.

* * *

NAJIKA'S POV

'Bored…bored…bored…' I looked around at the Guardians. They were all doing boring paperwork. Even Saki!

Akeno, Mai, and Fuu floated around my head in a little circle. I looked up and saw Akari, Chiharu, and Chiyo buzzing around the table where Saki was.

I thumped my head down on the table, 'Bored…bored…bored…bored…bored…bored…' Then I had an idea! I'm gonna spread some havoc. My lasers locked on Tadase. Perfect.

I stood, tapped him on the shoulder, and waited for him to turn around.

"Yes?"

"I'm so very sorry Tadase-kun, but I must say this…" everyone in the Garden turned to look at us, "PRINCE!!!!"

He stared at me for a second…then, "Did you just call me 'Prince'?! Don't call me prince you lowly commoner!" he stood up on the table and started laughing like a maniac, "I am the King! And only the King can get the Embryo!"

* * *

SAKI'S POV

I got them in order fast and said, "Well, if you're going to be so bored," I looked at my sister, "We should play a game."

Nobody could decide on an exciting enough game.

I was idly spinning a soda bottle around on the top of the table when a hand came down on top of mine. I spun around and almost jumped out of my skin, "Iku-freaking-to!" I said the "freaking" part in English. I do that a lot.

"Tsukuyomi Ikuto!" Tadase stood up.

"I've got a game," he got very close to my face. He picked up the bottle, "Let's play spin the bottle," he smirked at me. I blushed and leaned back as far as my chair would let me.

"Chara Change!" Chiharu cheered, "From a shy girl to a flirt!"

"Say what?!" I turned to her. Then I turned back to Ikuto with a smirk on my own face, "I hope you're not planning on making this _kid's_ spin the bottle! I want to play for real, Ikuto-koi" what the hell was I saying?

Everybody stared at me, shocked.

Even Ikuto look surprised.

Najika busted into hysterical laughter.

NAJIKA'S POV

As I was laughing, Kukai walked in, "What's happening?"

"Chara Change!" Fuu cheered, "From a shy girl to a flirt!"

"No!" I yelled, "It's only funny when she does it!"

But it was too late. I jumped up and threw my arms around Kukai, "We're playing spin the bottle, Kukai-koi! Come and play!"

His eyes grew wide and he blushed, "What?!"

I widened my eyes and pouted, "You don't want to sped time with me?"

"Play spin the bottle, please, Ikuto-koi!" Saki cheered.

"IIIIIIIkuuuuuutooooo!!!!" a flash of blonde sped by me and tackled Ikuto to the ground, "How could you?" Hoshina Utau pounded on his chest with her fists.

"Utau," Ikuto said calmly, "I have a favor to ask you."

Utau sqealed, "What? What is it? I'll do anything for you, Ikuto!"

"_Get off_!"

"B-but…" Utau caught sight of Saki. She stood and pointed in her face, "Who's she? What happened to Amu?" and without letting anybody answer, she continued, "She's barely competition!"

"Excuse me?!" Saki jumped up.

SAKI'S POV

"Excuse me?!" I stood and faced Hoshina Utau, "I think you've got it backwards!"

Utau looked shocked, as if she didn't expect me to respond, _Un-Chara Change please!_ I begged in my head.

Utau recovered and with a pop I fell out of the Chara Change. My face felt all hot suddenly.

Utau advanced on me and I took a step back. She looked murderous.

"I'm out of here," Ikuto left the Garden with Utau close behind him.

I turned to face everyone. I knew my face was still hot and I glared at them all, "Say. One. Word. _I dare you_."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_S&N: Whaaaaaaaaaat?!_

_Mira: R&R!_

_Kaitlyn: Tell us what you would have said to Saki!_

_Saki: *blush*_

_Najika: Your not allowed to do that!_

_Kaitlyn: We created you!_

_Mira: We own you!_


	10. Leaves, Teasing, and Muri, Muri?

_Mira: Oh…_

_Kaitlyn: …em…_

_M&K: …GEE!_

_Saki: Eh?_

_Najika: What?_

_Mira: We've made it to double digits!_

_Kaitlyn: *throws confetti*_

_Ikuto: *appears* Yo. *turns to Saki* So…"Ikuto-koi" huh?_

_Saki: *blushes*_

_Mira: Ikuto!_

_Kaitlyn: Save it for the story, Perv-boy! Smexi Cat Boy! Black Cat-san!_

_Mira: Yes...*sweat drop*…that's what they call him…_

_Najika: *takes Saki's hand and escapes*_

_Yoru: R&R please!_

* * *

**In Another World**

**A Shugo Chara Fanime**

**Chapter 10**

**NAJIKA'S POV**

All of us Guardians were in the Seiyo Academy grounds on a Saturday raking leaves. Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Saki, and I all slaved over a huge pile of leaves for a couple of hours and got it twice as tall as all of us. I was admiring our work when Kukai came running up at full speed and jumped into it.

"Yah-hoo!" he yelled and leaves scattered everywhere.

"Hey!" I cried out, "We worked hard on that!"

"Come on in!" he was making leaf angels in our crushed work. He sat up and had leaves in his hair, "You can't seriously rake leaves and not jump in them!"

Saki ran up out of nowhere and jumped in. she looked up at me and I saw that she had Chara Changed with Akari, "Fun! This is so awesome!"

She threw some leaves at Tadase's face.

Soon, an all-out leave-war was going on.

* * *

**SAKI'S POV**

We all collapsed in a circle after re-raking the leaves. Everybody but me.

I was raking the last bit of leaves into one huge pile. I got it all set and went to wal away. I was stopped by the sound of the pile _moving_.

I turned back and poked the pile. It moved again and I jumped back.

"Saki-san?" Tadase's voice barely broke my concentration on the living leaf monster pile (sounds like a really bad horror movie waiting to happen).

I pushed my hand into the pile and screamed when something grabbed my wrist. I pulled back and whatever it was fell backward with me and landed on top of me.

"Ikuto!" I yelled, aware that everyone was watching me. I pushed him off me and scrambled backward away from him.

"Tsukuyomi Ikuto!" (I don't really have to tell you who said that, do I?)

"Saki-koi, you interrupted my nap," he stood and I jumped up quickly, my face hot and red.

"I…I…I…I…I…" I internally slapped myself for not being able to come up with something more interesting.

"Chara Change!" Chiyo shouted.

"I never gave you permission to call me that!" I shouted, flailing my arms (no doubt in chibi form…with an anger mark on my forehead…and a "rawr" face on…sigh).

Najika shouted from behind me, "It's Utau-chan!"

Ikuto did a 180° and I popped out of the Character Change and sped over to my sister, "Thanks. I owe you."

"Muri. Muri," it sounded kinda like X-Eggs…but it still sounded a little off…

"X-Eggs!" Fuu and Chiharu shouted at the same time, "Saki-chan/Najika-chan's own heart: Unlock!"

"Waaait a min--" was all I could get in before we both Character Transformed.

"Character Transformation: Flower Dream!" I chorused with Chiharu.

"Character Transformation: Wind Dream!" Fuu and Najika cheered.

**NAJIKA'S POV**

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!"

"Character Transformation: Dear Baby!"

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop!"

Poor Nagi. It must be horrible to miss out on this…

I looked over at my sister and saw she had gained a green strapless dress that looked very Tinker Bell-like. A big pink flower was worn like a belt. she had knee high boots that curled at the toe. Her silvery hair was worn down.

I looked down at myself and saw an off the shoulder grey dress with a black rope belt. The dress's hem started at my left thigh and angled down to my right ankle. I had on little white flats.

"Character Transformation: Black Lynx!"

Ikuto joins the party?

I had a feeling this was going to get interesting.

* * *

_Mira: *plays suspenseful music on iPod*_

_Kaitlyn: What is it with you and short chapters?_

_Mira: *shrugs* It's fun to watch people be all "MORE!"_

_Kaitlyn: *sigh*_


	11. AUTHOR'S PUBLIC NOTICE

**In Another World**

**A Shugo Chara Fanime**

**Public Notice**

On my profile is a poll that is important to a side thing I'm thing of doing so please check it out. I'm thinking of making a side story for this story and I'm wondering if I should post it. It will have nothing to do with this story's plot at all, but will be fun to do.

Thank you,

mirandamaddness


	12. New Enemies, Saki's Idea, & First Date?

Mira: *plays more suspenseful music on iPod*

Kaitlyn: Um…? *sweat drops*

Mira: This is just how it works in Mira's world!

Kaitlyn: What are you going to play while they're fighting the Egg thingies?

Mira: *puts on Supermassive Black Hole by Muse*

Kaitlyn: Wow…R&R…

_

* * *

_

**In Another World**

**A Shugo Chara Fanime**

**Chapter 11**

**NAJIKA'S POV**

"Muri, Muri," I heard the noise of X-Eggs again.

I closed my eyes and listened as they chanted. My eyes poped open, "That way!" I took my sisters hand and ran into the school doors. I heard the footsteps of the Guardians behind us.

"Hey! Hey! Wait for me! Character Transformation: Sky Jack!" came Kukai's confused and rushed voice from a little back.

*** * ***

**SAKI'S POV**

"Why does this school have so many floors?" I huffed as I ran up the last flight of steps.

"I doubt it would be a place of battle if it was easy to reach," Najika panted.

"Muri, Muri," I snapped back into alertness as a black egg whooshed past my face. I snapped my hand out and grabbed it.

"Oh…no…you…" I kept a hold of it and it dragged me right off of the ground, "…doooon't?" I tried not to look down as it floated higher in the sky. I twisted it around in my hand, searching for the tell-tale white X, "What?" there was no X.

Just then the pure black egg gave a jerk and my hands slipped off of it.

I screamed as I plummeted down to the roof of the school.

"Wind Fans!"

"Oof!" I coasted down a slide of pure air, "Thanks!" I jumped up and looked at the two fans that Najika was holding.

"Next time, don't take a ride on the X-Egg!" she rolled her eyes.

"There was no X on that Egg…" I peered back up at the Shadow Egg (nice term?). It was joined by a few other pure black eggs.

**NAJIKA'S POV**

"No X…" I pondered that new fact for a moment and then spun to face the others, "Okay team! We have a new enemy, and it isn't pretty."

"New enemy?" said a male voice from behind us, "I'm flattered that you already see me as a threat," Saki and I were the first to turn and see the boy. He was tall and had dark violet hair. His red eyes flashed over the group of us. He wore a black shirt with the top two buttons undone, black pants, combat boots, and a studded belt. He smirked and motioned to the Shadow Eggs. they came to his head like little dogs. He pointed toward us and they flew right for us, hitting us with bursts of dark energy.

"Floral Arrangement!" my sister yelled and a bunch of flowers busted from the palms of her hands. The Shadow Eggs backed off.

The boy smirked and stepped onto the edge of the roof. He walked along it and said, "Ah, Easter wasn't lying, then. There are new powerful girls," he glanced at my sister and I. I scooted over closer to Saki.

That's probably why I was the only one to notice the green glow in the hands.

"Who are you?" Rima asked.

"Arai Tsukiya," he shrugged and did a spectacular jump, landing behind Saki and myself.

I spun and took several steps back. Saki spun and put the end of a bo to his chest _(A/N: a bo is a long stick that makes a lot of hurt when your hit with it and it has a '-' on top of the 'o' but I can't find the alt code for it)_. Tsukiya snickered.

"Do you really know how to use that?" he grinned at Saki.

Kukai took my shoulder as I started for him. Tadase and Ikuto narrowed their eyes at the new boy. Rima, Kairi, and Nagihiko stared hard at him, almost thoughtfully.

Saki considered that, cocked her head to one side, and lowered the weapon. Tsukiya smiled evilly and made a grab for the bo. Saki lifted it and whacked him on the head, "I guess I don't need to know how to use it to use it," she stuck her tongue out at him and jumped backwards a little bit.

He rubbed the side of his head, messing up his already windblown hair, "You have attitude," he nodded, "I like that."

I couldn't believe all of the rest of were just sitting here watching this happen. I guess we all felt that Tsukiya challenged Saki, so Saki should fight him.

She hit him over the head again, "You have lame pickup lines," she took a step back and twirled the bo above her head in a flashy kind of way, "I don't like that."

He winked at her and motioned to the Shadow Eggs. They all dissolved into his hand and with a dark flash he was gone.

**SAKI'S POV**

I put the bo in a resting position and sighed. Chiharu popped out of me and I changed back to normal. The rest followed suit. I glared at the spot where that guy was a few seconds ago. My face got red and I bit down on my tongue to keep from yelling.

That boy…that Tsukiya…he was…he was…pop said my Chiyo Chara Change, "He was even worse than putting up with IKUTO!!!!" I shouted, not realizing I was talking out loud at first.

"Saki…calm down…" Najika put a hand n my shoulder and giggled.

"That's not fair! Don't say that! He was being a jerk!"

"So? The new bad guy has the hots for you…one point for Team Guardian!" she pumped a fist in the air and I whacked her over the head, "Ow…Hey! Everyone! Wanna come over for dinner? Our parents aren't home and we have to cook for ourselves."

*** * ***

Back at home I immediately went into the kitchen and peered into the fridge. What would I make for everyone?

I heard a meow and saw a cat jump onto the counter. She was entirely black with a white star on her forehead.

"Chise," I held my arms out and the cat leapt into my arms. She was only two years old and was still small enough to be a kitten. I rubbed behind her ears and took what she was holding in her mouth out.

Cat nip.

I grinned at my sudden idea.

**NAJIKA'S POV**

I'll be right back," I called over my shoulder at the others. Rima, Tadase, Kairi, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Rima were the ones who came. A certain cat-boy had copped out on the chance to pick on Saki on her own turf.

Too bad for him.

Saki herself was in the kitchen, probably trying to figure out what to cook for everyone. I was on my way upstairs to get dressed.

I skipped into my room and changed into a tee-shirt and pulled on a sweatshirt over that. I was in the middle of finding some jeans to wear when there was a knock at my door.

"Najika," Kukai pushed to door open without waiting for my to answer, "I wanted t--" he froze when he noticed I had no pants on. He blushed red and started to stutter out and apology.

"Get out!" I pushed him away from my door, my face as red as his, "PERVERT!" I slammed the door shut in his face.

Did I really think he was a pervert?

No.

I was just embarrassed so I overreacted.

*** * ***

I came into the living room (pants on) and saw Rima and Yaya talking by the giant TV. Nagihiko and Kairi were reading the titles on the books on my parents' shelf. Kukai and Tadase were talking with their heads together. They were far away from everyone else.

Kukai glanced up as I came into the room, met my eyes, then looked away quickly.

I turned and stalked into the kitchen.

Saki was flitting gracefully around the counters with a frilly apron on. She was adding spices to a pot, stirring another, cutting up some bread, and fixing up the table with plates; she seemed to be everywhere at once. Akairi, Chiharu, and Mai were helping her with the little stuff.

Akeno, Mai, and Fuu floated around my head, watching them.

I noticed Saki had iPod earbuds were in and she was humming the tune to Honto no Jibun by Buono!. It was so loud that I could hear the base tones coming from the little earphones.

I went over and pulled her chord. Her buds popped out and she looked over at me curiously.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

I explained the whole Kukai-walking-in-on-me thing. In English. You never know who could be listening…This is where, if you could see me, I would waggle my eyebrows and smirk.

"Wow, that sounds embarrassing," she stated after I was done.

"No? Really?" I said sarcastically, in Japanese.

"I don't know what to tell you…" she shrugged unhelpfully. She stirred the big pot of spaghetti sauce. She looked up suddenly, "What underwear were you wearing?" she gazed wonderingly at me.

"The blue ones with the frogs on the butt…" I stopped, "Why does this matter?"

She shrugged, "If you were wearing old undies, I bet it would be a little more embarrassing. Right?"

She said this so calmly and straight-faced.

We both busted our sides laughing.

*** * ***

"Itadakimasu," we all said and began on the pasta that Saki whipped up. Everyone sat back and waited for Kukai and Yaya to attack the food first, then we knew it was safe to reach for anything.

Saki walked by and placed a basket of bred on the table, "I'm glad you guys like it. I made it by memory so…" she played with the frill on her apron.

"Ou kidn? Fis tuf i gwet!" Kukai said around a mouthful of angel hair pasta and pasta sauce.

"I think what he means to say is: 'You kidding? This stuff is great!'," Kairi translated.

"Yeah! It is!" Yaya agreed.

"It's good," Nagihiko stuffed a forkful in his mouth,.

Rima nodded.

Tadase smiled up at Saki from the floor, "You look like a cute little wife with that apron on," he appraised her cooking apparel.

Saki blushed and mumbled a thank you. I knew her entire mind was focused on the phrase "cute little wife."

"Tadase has moved on," Rima spoke suddenly, "Yaya, what do you think?"

"Yeah, he seems to have forgotten Amu-chi!" Yaya teased.

I was watching Saki put the apron away and saw he eyebrows come together.

"Guys…" Tadase blushed a little and stared at his plate.

Saki looked thoughtfully at the ground. She smiled after a minute and took up her place on the ground next to Tadase and me.

*** * ***

"Bye guys!" I waved as everyone walked down our street. It was dark out already and I stayed close to the door.

Kukai was the last to leave, but he stopped at the doorframe. He looked down at me and I blushed, thinking about him walking in my room.

"I-I'm sorry about that…" he mumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine, " I guess it was…

He didn't leave and for about a minute neither of us said anything.

"I wanted to ask you something…when I…you know…" he stuttered.

"What did you want to ask?"

"Do you…that is…you and me…would you like to…hang out with me at…the park tomorrow?" he managed to spit out.

My heart leapt into the air but I beat it back down to the ground. He didn't say 'date'.

He didn't say 'date'.

He didn't say 'date'.

He didn't say 'date'.

He didn't say 'date'.

He didn't say 'date'…_but 'hang out was close enough!_

"Sure."

* * *

_Mira: On the next exciting installment of "In Another World" …_

_Kaitlyn: Najika and Kukai will go on a "date."_

_M&K: What will happen?_

_Mira: Holding hands?_

_Kaitlyn: Kissing?_

_M&K: Find out on the next chapter!_

_Najika: *dies*_

_Saki: …wow…_

_Mira: R&R!_

_Kaitlyn: And vote on the poll on Mira's page._

_Mira: This is Mira Hinder (formerly know as mirandamaddness)…_

_Kaitlyn: …and FlyingPirates…_

_M&K: …signing out!_


	13. First Date, Outfits, and Evil Plots?

_Mira: And today…Kaitlyn will get what I promised her!_

_Kaitlyn: Is it a cookie?!_

_Mira: Nope._

_Kaitlyn: Is it an ice cream cone?!_

_Mira: No._

_Kaitlyn: Is it an Ikuto plushie?!_

_Mira: I'd get one for myself before I get one for you…_

_Kaitlyn: Then WHAT?!_

_Mira: …Read to find out!_

* * *

In Another World

A Shugo Chara Fanime

Chapter 12

NAJIKA'S POV

I was skipping around Sunday morning in my room, throwing clothes at the increasing pile on my bed. Saki was somewhere in that pile…

"Should I wear this one?" I wondered, checking myself in the mirror.

"Well--"

"Or maybe this and this?" I accessed another outfit.

"I thi--"

"Or! Or! Or!" I dug in the pile of clothing desperately.

"Najika!" Saki grabbed my shoulders and gave me a little shake, "_Breathe_! I think you should wear the clack skirt with the green leggings. Then you should top that off with the black cami, green frog top, and the beanie that goes with it."

She made absolute sense, but…

"Shoes!" I was about to go digging in my closet again when Saki held up green and black converse in front of my face, "_Where_ did you get these?!"

"The store. They're mine, so be careful with them! Promise?" she smiled at me.

"Uh-huh!" I cheered.

SAKI'S POV

I tossed Najika out of the room and sighed. She was so flustered when it came to Kukai…and Kairi…

Speaking of the little devil…

I leaned off the bed and hung upside-down to lift the sheets away from the bed. The curtain revealed to show a bespectacled green-haired boy. I raised my eyebrows when he caught sight of me.

"Um…I was just…" Kairi rubbed the back of his head.

"Come with me," I said calmly while thinking, _'HA! Bus-ted! Victory dance! Oo-wah oo-wah!'_

* * *

NAJIKA'S POV

I sat on the park bench and drummed my fingers on the wood.

"Guys, I'm nervous…" I looked up at Akeno, Mai, and Fuu, "You want to know how I know?"

They all looked at me inquiringly.

"I really have to pee!"

"Well, the bathroom's over there…" came a voice from behind me.

I jumped and spun to see Kukai and Daichi. My face fluched red.

"Um…well…I-I don't really…h-how much of th-that did you h-hear?" I stuttered and stood up.

"Just the 'I have to pee' part."

"O-ok…" I looked Kukai up and down. He wore black jeans, sneakers, and a really cool sports jacket that I bet he got from the school soccer team.

'He looks…so…CUTE!' I mentally squealed. After a second I recovered and looked up at him, "S-so…where should we go?"

* * *

SAKI'S POV

I pointed to my bed after a long thought process, "Stay there," Kairi sat obediently, "I'll be right back."

I walked out onto my balcony, looking around. I spun to face the door and checked to roof, walking backwards, just in case.

"Who're you looking for?" someone wrapped their arms around my waist and pulled me backwards into their chest, "Couldn't be me could it?"

"Chara Change," I heard the planned whisper from Chiharu.

I sighed internally, knowing that Ikuto will _never_ let me live this down…

I turned around and snuggled into the kitty-boy's chest, "Actually, I was," I played with the cross charm that hung around his neck and peered up at him through my eyelashes, "I need a favor. Just one little bitty one…" I pleaded a bit with my voice.

"Wh-what's in your hair?" this is the first time I've heard Ikuto nervous…even a little bit.

"Oh…that?" I stepped back and twirled my long locks, "I was just playing with my cat…you know…with catnip toys and stuff," I flipped my hair.

Ikuto looked a little nervous.

"I need a favor," I insisted.

"Al-Alright…"

I popped out of the Chara Change. My face turned red and I looked away from him.

"Sanjo-san…we're gonna get some dirt on my sister!"

* * *

KUKAI'S POV

I glanced at Najika as she leaned over the enormous fountain, peering into the water. She had a cute green and black frog outfit on.

'She looks…so…CUTE!' I looked her over once.

"What is it?"

Oh no…she caught me looking… "Uh…nothing…it's just…um…you look cute…" I looked down and saw that my reflection in the pool had a red face. Why did I say that?

"Well…thanks," she took my arm and started dragging me, "Show me around. I'm gonna want to come here again."

* * *

IKUTO'S POV

"You want me to what?"

"Spy on my sister," Saki looked at me earnestly as if she was asking me to perform a real spy mission.

"And what do I get if I do it?" I looked her up and down, teasing her. She blushed.

"Catnip," she stated plainly.

"You think I would do something for just catnip?"

"Yes…yes I do," she nodded and flipped her hair, sending the scent of catnip my way.

I tried to ignore the fact that I wanted to run my fingers through her hair and bury my face in her silvery locks.

She smirked at me knowingly.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"You'll need this," she shoved a camera in my hands.

* * *

_Mira: Sorry to cut this short!_

_Kaitlyn: I don't get it! WHAT DO I GET!?!?_

_Mira: Next time! I promise you that you'll get it next time!!_


	14. PUBLIC NOTICE

Hello all! I decided to create a new account under a new name and I will post the links for this story here soon. I'm probably going to start over on them, to improve the writing and make it more accurate to the facts of the anime itself.

~Mira


End file.
